(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scooter, and more particularly to an electric scooter that can be folded away into a baggage-like form which can be carried or auxiliary wheels configured on the electric scooter can be utilized to enable a user to pull along and thereby transport the electric scooter for easy portability.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A majority of conventional electric scooters cannot be folded away into a baggage-like form, thus when transporting the electric scooter cannot be neatly put away or carried along when traveling on a rapid transit transportation system, and so on. Moreover, bulkiness of the electric scooter makes transporting of the electric scooter difficult.